


Complimentary Breakfast

by bloodyfandom



Series: Crack Fic O' Doom [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs knew it before but had never fully appreciated the fact that if you give Tony an inch he’ll run seven miles with it before you can catch him and wrestle him to the ground – and good luck keeping him pinned down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complimentary Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Final part to the Crack Fic of Doom series. It's hardly crack at all at this point (I cut it with sugar). ;)

They’re staying in a crappy hotel in Georgia and Tony is barely in the door with their greasy spoon diner food when Gibbs has the door slammed shut behind him and his hand down Tony’s pants.  
  
“Hi, Boss,” Tony gasps, “I missed you too.”  
  
Tony almost misses the table as he sets the bags and drinks down. Gibbs whirls him around and presses him against the door, dropping to his knees. His eyes are glued on Tony’s crotch as he fumbles with Tony’s belt and pants.  
  
He’s let his hair grow out just a little, maybe an inch, nothing really noticeable - just a little extra something for Tony’s long fingers to grab onto. Tony’s running his fingers through Gibbs’ hair now, mumbling something about ‘silken silver strands’ with a goofy grin that Gibbs knows is meant to annoy him but then Tony scratches lightly at Gibbs’ scalp and Gibbs growls as he takes Tony’s dick into his mouth.  
  
With a moan, Tony bites his lower lip and tugs at Gibbs’ hair lightly.  
  
Gibbs sucks him hard, bobbing his head, varying his speed; short, shallow, fast and then deep, to the very back of his throat, sucking hard as he pulls back slowly.  
  
Tony’s dick swells and this is what Gibbs loves; the complete power and control of getting someone else off. They cum their brains out and thank him for the privilege of getting to watch him work.  
  
The problem with Tony is he’s unreasonably concerned with making sure Gibbs gets off too. Certainly nice, since he’d been with enough people who really didn’t but sometimes he just wanted to work Tony over and the younger man would be too wrapped up in his _considerateness_ to let Gibbs finish what he started.  
  
So he thinks he’s completely justified in groaning with frustration when Tony pushes him off, grabbing his hair and pressing Gibbs’ face to Tony’s thigh as Tony catches his breath. Gibbs nuzzles at whatever he can reach – Tony’s grip in his hair is tight and delicious – inhaling the heady scent of Tony’s arousal. He kneads Tony’s thigh with one hand and lets his tongue snake out to lick along the base of Tony’s cock.  
  
Tony groans and tightens his grip, putting further distance between Gibbs’ mouth and his dick.  
  
“God, I never met anybody who loved sucking dick as much as you.”  
  
Gibbs looks mildly embarrassed by that but Tony just laughs.  
  
“You missed your true calling as a porn star. I think the term is cock-hound. You’re such a whore for it,” Tony almost purrs, “I bet if I got a line of guys in here you’d suck them all off and still want more. You ever done that, Gibbs?”  
  
There’s a heady mixture of lust and annoyance in Gibbs’ gaze as he peers up at Tony.  
  
“Was more like a string than a line.”  
  
Tony’s pupils blow out wide as he licks his lips, “How many?”  
  
“Five in a night.”  
  
Something clicks in Tony’s brain and his caresses become gentle.  
  
“Bad case?”  
  
Gibbs nods.  
  
“I remember your mouth being bruised a few times - always thought you took it out in the gym.”  
  
“Never thought I’d let some stranger fuck my face and slap me around?”  
  
Tony hauls Gibbs to his feet and pulls him close. He can’t keep the concern off of his face but he manages to make sure it can’t be confused with pity.  
  
“Just glad I’m the only one giving it to you rough these days,” he smirks faintly, “That way I know you’re ok afterwards.”  
  
There’s something almost grateful in Gibbs’ expression as he looks at Tony. He leans in slowly and kisses Tony with tenderness laced with heat. Tony can taste himself in Gibbs’ mouth - salt and musk.  
  
They part just as slowly, licking their lips and smiling softly.  
  
“So you gonna give it to me rough or what?” Gibbs asks gruffly.  
  
“Any time you want it,” Tony grins, voice ragged with lust.  
  
Gibbs grabs Tony and kisses him hard.  
  
“All the time,” he growls with a feral smirk.  
  
“You’re overdressed for the occasion,” Tony remarks with an air of formality, eyes sweeping over Gibbs critically.  
  
Gibbs shrugs, “Easy to fix.”  
  
He undresses efficiently, swinging his shirt in an arch at his side and tossing it into Tony’s face. Tony laughs and half catches it, squinting one eye shut. He strips unhurriedly, eyes never leaving Gibbs.  
  
“…hands and knees,” Tony says with a smirk as if coming to a decision.  
  
Gibbs crawls up the mattress, resting his head on his folded arms as he watches Tony.  
  
For a moment Tony just watches him back before kneeling on the bed and running a hand from Gibbs’ shoulder down to his ass. A sharp smack makes Gibbs jump.  
  
“I won’t slap you around,” Tony smirks, “but there are other things I can be persuaded to do.”  
  
Gibbs pushes his ass into Tony’s hand and Tony’s smirk blossoms into a grin.  
  
It’s been a while since anyone’s let him do this so Tony takes a moment to rein himself in. That Gibbs let him do this once before was kind of unbelievable but Tony doesn’t want to push his luck. He knows he’s good at getting carried away – if getting carried away were an Olympic sport he’d be taking home the gold – and when he doesn’t watch himself he can get a little…overwhelming. So he makes it a brief spanking; light and playful. He thinks maybe he could convince Gibbs to get a little heavier sometime – thinks maybe there will be times when Gibbs needs things to be heavy and hard – but tonight isn’t the night for that. He spanks until Gibbs’ ass is pink, sharp but fairly light swats that sting but won’t be felt by morning.  
  
Tony loves the way Gibbs grunts and groans, the way he curses. He soothes the sting of the spanking with one, lightly caressing palm and tender kisses. His fingers find the plug and Tony nips at Gibbs’ ass cheek.  
  
“Get the fuck on with it,” Gibbs growls.  
  
“Ask me nicely,” Tony grins, biting harder.  
  
Gibbs sucks in a breath and turns his head to glare, “Get the fuck on with it or else.”  
  
Tony draws the plug out and wraps it up in Gibbs’ boxers, ignoring Gibbs’ glare.  
  
With a smirk Tony grabs Gibbs’ hand and slaps the bottle of lube into it.  
  
“I have to pee, why don’t you slick yourself up a little bit more and I’ll be back.”  
  
Gibbs turns his head sharply and gives Tony a disbelieving look but Tony just keeps grinning and walks off towards the bathroom. When he comes back Gibbs is fingering himself, stretched out on his back but when Tony tries to get closer Gibbs draws his fingers out and pushes Tony away roughly with one foot. Instead of fighting it – which is what Gibbs expects – Tony goes and sits down, stark naked, at the small table by the door and starts eating his long neglected dinner. Gibbs shakes his head and huffs out a laugh as Tony takes a big bite of his burger.  
  
“It doesn’t taste right reheated, Boss,” Tony says through a mouthful.  
  
Gibbs just shakes his head again and starts stroking himself lazily, fingers sinking back into his body, making his eyes slide shut with pleasure.  
  
Tony swallows, watching with wide eyes. He quickly puts his food away again and goes to rinse his mouth out before quickly joining Gibbs in bed.  
  
“You want some help with that?”  
  
“Nah,” Gibbs shrugs, “I think I’ve got it.”  
  
Tony snorts and grabs the lube, slicking himself up with slow strokes.  
  
“But you know, Boss,” he smiles, “I’m really good at being helpful.”  
  
“That’s a terrible line,” Gibbs scoffs.  
  
“You love my terrible lines,” Tony pouts.  
  
Gibbs bites back a smile and tilts his head to the side for a kiss, “Maybe.”  
  
With a pleased smile Tony leans up to kiss Gibbs.  
  
“Hands and knees,” he says when he pulls away.  
  
Gibbs flips over, licking his lips with anticipation as Tony grabs his hips. He groans loud, muffling it with the pillow as Tony slides in.  
  
It doesn’t last as long as it usually does. They’re both tired and wound tight from the case. Tony has to take a minute to stop himself from cumming when Gibbs groans and he barely manages to get Gibbs off with hard thrusts and slick strokes before his own orgasm overwhelms him.  
  
“If I wasn’t so tired I’d be embarrassed,” Gibbs mutters into the pillow.  
  
“Better eat and call it a night,” Tony yawns.  
  
“How’d…?”  
  
Tony shrugs, “I dunno, Boss. One minute I’m ready to ravage you all night long, the next I’m ready for a nap.”  
  
“When’s the last time we slept in a bed?”  
  
Tony shrugs again, collapsing into the chair by the door and eating his burger in record time. Gibbs picks at his food for a minute, swallowing down a few mouthfuls before tossing the rest in the small fridge by the bathroom and collapsing onto the mattress.  
  
He smiles to himself when he feels Tony slide in beside him, covering them both up.  
  
Gibbs always sleeps well with Tony at his back.  
  
  
\--  
  
It’s easy to manipulate Tony into the position Gibbs wants him in. Tony, at least when he’s in bed with Gibbs, sleeps like the dead. He mumbles twice but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge that Gibbs is doing anything to him at all which makes Gibbs smile and tamp down on a barrage of mischievous ideas.  
  
Licking his lips, Gibbs eyes Tony’s crotch, leaning closer to nuzzle him through the soft cotton of his boxers. He looks up at Tony’s face, watching for any sign of consciousness. Finding none he gently pulls Tony’s dick out and takes the soft length into his mouth.  
  
Getting Tony hard is never a problem. The man loves sex, is hardwired to pleasure and be pleased. It was intense at first, being on the receiving end of Tony’s affections. Gibbs knew it before but had never fully appreciated the fact that if you give Tony an inch he’ll run seven miles with it before you can catch him and wrestle him to the ground – and good luck keeping him pinned down.  
  
For a brief period Tony’s constant presence was frustrating. Gibbs would be working on something – trying to unwind with his boat and his bourbon – only to have Tony pounce on him. Tony wasn’t demanding in needing to get off but he seemed determined to make sure that Gibbs got off as often as possible. Then one evening Gibbs had been pressed back against his boat getting a fantastic blow-job when it hit him like a ton of bricks - he was a lucky son-of-a-bitch. Right after his epiphany came his orgasm and then Tony’s helping him to the floor, stretching him open, riding him hard; before he knew it tomorrow morning had come and he was fumbling his way through asking Tony to forgive him which had seemed to confuse Tony more than anything else.  
  
With a sweet smile that had made Gibbs’ heart skip in his chest Tony had leaned up over him and kissed him.  
  
“It’s ok, Gibbs,” Tony had said softly, “I’ve always known you were a bastard.”  
  
He’d had to laugh at that.  
  
It was strange; through almost every other relationship - save one - all of his partners had tried to force him to change. They’d made demands and ultimatums; they’d threatened and a few times even begged. Tony didn’t even ask. He simply accepted Gibbs as he was and kept on. He nudged on occasion, gently and quietly bringing something to Gibbs’ attention but he never tried to push Gibbs to actually do anything about it.  
  
Just like that once upon a time that had been his life before everything fell apart, Gibbs found himself wanting to change.  
  
Now as he sucks Tony to hardness, as his fingers dance over Tony’s thighs, feeling the muscles there twitch and quiver, he decides that he’s tired of living alone.  
  
Tony’s awake now, hands reaching up to touch Gibbs’ face, fingers running through Gibbs’ hair. Gibbs pins Tony’s hands to the bed after a moment, not wanting to be deterred again.  
  
Sometimes, when Gibbs lets himself have a moment of deeper introspection, he wonders about his need to do this. If he asked Ducky, if he ever admitted to something so intense and consuming gripping him by the throat, the other man would probably tell him that he’s got too much love and he always goes about showing it the wrong way.  
  
Tony doesn’t fight him this time. He curls in slightly; pulling his hands away but keeping them to himself as he props himself up on his elbows to watch Gibbs. Tony bites his lip, the delicious suction of Gibbs’ mouth, the teasing of Gibbs’ fingers is quickly becoming too much.  
  
Tony’s head falls back as Gibbs works him over enthusiastically.  
  
“Gibbs,” he breathes.  
  
But Gibbs only takes him deep and swallows, feeling the splash of Tony’s cum in the back of his throat. He sucks Tony dry and gently pulls off as Tony softens, kissing Tony’s trembling thighs before sitting back with a satisfied smirk. Tony shrugs his eyebrows at Gibbs and grins.  
  
He’s moving Tony in this weekend. He’s not waiting for the right time anymore because if he’s learned anything it’s that there never is a right time – there’s only now, this moment and every second is precious.  
  
He settles down into the cradle of Tony’s hips, wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb and grins back.  
  
“Thanks for the breakfast.”


End file.
